


it would be so easy to love you

by cinni



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hints of the beginnings of a V-Shaped relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinni/pseuds/cinni
Summary: Danny wants to know what it would be like if they weren’t holding back.It catches him by surprise, and he pulls back away from Karl, breathing hard. The kiss ends with the warm assured of weight of Karl’s hand leaving his neck, sliding down to rest at the slope of his broad shoulders.





	it would be so easy to love you

**Author's Note:**

> The episode was bad. I was sad. I wanted to write something for it. After a lot of editing and help from izzy, (spacedog) I have something that's ready to post! Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Karl’s hands settle at the back of his neck, fingers at the base of his skull and his thumbs sit on either side of the sharp cheekbones of Danny’s face. He resists the urge to turn his head into the warmth of Karl’s hand and brush his nose oh-so-gently against the soft skin of his palm.

“Is this okay?” Karl asks with an easy smile.

Danny nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. Not when his heart is hammering inside his chest, louder than the rain that falls around them. And Karl must sense his nervousness; he steps closer until their chests are almost touching. He smiles softly at Danny - a small and tender thing. In all the years he’s known Karl, Danny doesn’t believe he’s ever seen such an affectionate and endearing look directed at any of Karl’s past loves. The thought of it makes him dizzy and leaves him feeling breathless.

He raises his hands and settles them into the curve of Karl’s waist. If he was nervous before, then Danny is absolutely _terrified_ at how perfectly his hands fit into the space.

Karl moves his hand to underneath the sharp edge of Danny’s jaw, tilting his head up while Karl leans down to meet him in the middle for a kiss. A soft press of their lips. Slow and sweet. It’s far more innocent than Danny expects it to be. Karl makes no movement to deepen the kiss or press himself flush against Danny, as Roxie would in Striking Vipers. His hands remain resolute, barely moving aside from the brush of his forefinger against the unkempt stubble at Danny’s jaw.

Danny wants to know what it would be like if they weren’t holding back.

It catches him by surprise, and he pulls back away from Karl, breathing hard. The kiss ends with the warm assured of weight of Karl’s hand leaving his neck, sliding down to rest at the slope of his broad shoulders.

“Fuck.”

*** 

Lie.

That’s what Danny _should_ do.

But Danny has never been surer of what he wants. His body thrums in the presence of Karl, like something electric, and where Karl touches him, there's a spark that burns with want. When he dreams, it's Karl, not of Roxie and the swell of her breasts, but of _Karl_ , his best friend, who writhes with pleasure underneath him, eyes filled with desire, mouth open in the shape of a perfect ‘o’ and Danny dives in, until he's smothered and drowning, knowing nothing else but Karl’s name spilling out of his lips. His love for Theo continues to run deep, all the way down to the marrow of his bones. Yet, he can feel his _something_ inside of him beginning to shift, a room for one more, a space next to the spot where he keeps Theo’s name close by his heart.

Danny wonders what it would be like to be able to love two people at the same time.

“...we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish they gave more thought and an opportuntiy to explore the relationship and intimacy that Karl and Danny obviously felt, wish they gave it more meaning, wish they gave us that conversation between Theo and Danny that eventually lead to their decision.  
> Ugh. 
> 
> The title was inspired by ASTRO's Crazy, Sexy, Cool.
> 
> This was written for fun, I don't particularly want to have any critique. I draw! Thanks!


End file.
